100 Sentences: Joshua
by WallofIllusion
Summary: 100 sentences, based on the 100 Themes list, about everyone's favorite little brat. Contains lots of spoilers and lots of headcanon. Oh and a tiny bit of BL, which is a first for me...


One hundred sentences (based on the 100 themes list) about Joshua from TWEWY. Well, actually, more like my headcanon version of him. I have a truly ridiculously in-depth headcanon for this series. You guys just have no idea.

And as you have no idea, some of these sentences won't make an ounce of sense to you. Whoops...

TWEWY (c) Square Enix, Jupiter

Yes, that's JoshuaxKitaniji you see in there. I really do not understand why this couple practically does not exist at all.

* * *

1. Introduction: This Angel is surely already aware of his identity, so Joshua simply stands defiant.

2. Love: The kiss lasts only a second, and when Joshua pulls away, he says sadly, "Don't worry, Megumi, I won't ask any more of you than that."

3. Light: He can't decide if he likes the fact that he glows or if he finds it terribly corny.

4. Dark: He hits the pavement head-first and his world ends.

5. Seeking Solace: When he slinks into WildKat, Hanekoma already has a mug of vanilla-hazelnut coffee ready for him, for the low price of 660 yen.

6. Break Away: The Producer lies silent as his Soul bleeds out of him, and the Composer stands over him, watching, paralyzed by the horror of his newly-earned freedom.

7. Heaven: Megumi has a biting sense of irony, and Joshua loves to hear him welcome Players to heaven before sending them through hell.

8. Innocence: Part of him wants to whittle away every misconception Neku has, just to see if there's a bitter core beneath all of that innocence.

9. Drive: Megumi feels dishonest, but when he remembers the boy's fatal reluctance the previous day, he is sure that it is for the best.

10. Breathe Again: For a full day after he tunes down, he is aware of the constant swell and deflation of his own chest as something bizarre and no longer natural to him.

11. Memory: To his frustration, one day is lost to him forever.

12. Insanity: Hanekoma does not approve of Joshua's constant willingness to risk Neku's sanity.

13. Misfortune: Hanekoma jokes that piquing Joshua's interest is even more dangerous than provoking his hatred—which is false, of course, but amusing.

14. Smile: Neku is scared, and confused because the peaceful smile on the boy's face contrasts with the gun that he's—

15. Silence: His heart plunges in his chest when he returns, before he realizes that the silence means a lack of chaos and is actually quite nice.

16. Questioning: Again, Hanekoma assures him that no, the Angels aren't torturing him or even being particularly unkind.

17. Blood: Gory deaths hold a certain fascination for him, and occasionally he will start a Player off with a few extra points if he or she died in a particularly nasty way.

18. Rainbow: "Shouldn't you dress more colorfully if you have the word 'rainbow' in your name?" he teases his Conductor.

19. Gray: He leaves plenty of gray areas because he hates to have his options limited.

20. Fortitude: When Joshua reveals that he loves having such a slacker job, Hanekoma's jaw drops; it takes a hell of a kid to think that Composing for Shibuya is easy.

21. Vacation: It feels fantastic, _fantastic_ to be freed from the pressures of his city, and Joshua wonders if Hanekoma will let him run off like this more often.

22. Mother Nature: Joshua appreciates the need for some greenery, but Miyashita Park really does throw the whole tone of his city out the window.

23. Cat: He laughs, "It's just a _kitten_, Mr. H, stop acting like you're five years old!"

24. No Time: He teleports to the area instantly and does not even drop to the RG before taking out the thugs who made the mistake of cornering Neku.

25. Trouble Lurking: He sends Megumi away because he can feel Minamimoto somewhere nearby, lashing his tail.

26. Tears: Joshua had shot Neku, but the part of him that was Composer of Shibuya reacted to the boy's second death with uncontrollable tears.

27. Foreign: It's not that he's not happy for Neku and Shiki, but part of him wishes that his ex-proxy had fallen in love with a native Shibuyan.

28. Sorrow: Though he has no reason—none at all—to resent Neku, the boy's sorrow as he stares down the barrel of the gun makes him feel smug.

29. Happiness: He watches them, feeling distant because they have found a very real happiness.

30. Under the Rain: Joshua can't help but give a schadenfraude-fueled chuckle every time a new batch of Players discovers that rain falls on the UG just as it does on the RG.

31. Flowers: A girl is waiting outside his classroom to give him a bouquet, and he's confused because he has no idea who she is.

32. Night: At night, the Players' Souls are tied back into pins, and the Composer counts and considers the colorful circles of supernatural metal.

33. Expectations: "It is _my_ Game now, Mr. Hanekoma, and I will run it as I wish!"

34. Stars: He asks the ex-Composer if basing the Game on constellations when stars were nearly invisible from Shibuya was supposed to be ironic somehow.

35. Hold My Hand: Rarely, he craves physical contact, which Megumi does not grant him unless ordered to.

36. Precious Treasure: For a second, he glimpses the city's beauty, so intense that it paralyzes him; but then he loses it again as the voices rush in.

37. Eyes: His violet eyes are a conscious and smug choice.

38. Abandoned: Joshua chooses an abandoned warehouse to practice his Noise-creation skills in.

39. Dreams: Some nights he browses the dreams of his subjects, missing his own.

40. Rated: On a scale of 1 to 10, the Angels considered Joshua's skill as Composer to be a high 9; on the same scale, his personality was a 0.5.

41. Teamwork: He is delighted to find that teaming up with Neku feels just as natural as fighting along with Megumi or Hanekoma.

42. Standing Still: After a fourth consecutive Game without a single winner, Joshua puts the entire thing on hold so that he can try to diagnose his city's illness.

43. Dying: He isn't really afraid, and there's something exciting about the way the concrete seems to be rushing towards him.

44. Two Roads: Hanekoma advises him not to wonder about the worlds in which he chose not to become Composer.

45. Illusion: When he sees a pair of men shuffling around with black wings, his eyes bug out of his head.

46. Family: He was unhappier than he wanted to be when his parents moved out of Shibuya.

47. Creation: The first time he creates a Noise he feels a rush of power, but the action becomes commonplace soon enough.

48. Childhood: Even in his youth, he knows this is strange, and he asks, "Why do you have wings?"

49. Stripes: He was very confused to find that the yellow stripes under him were the indication of a crosswalk.

50. Breaking the Rules: "I told you, Neku, nothing the Composer does is ever cheating."

51. Sport: He likes games, naturally, but finds sports to be far too much work.

52. Deep in Thought: The Composer's focus is so intense that it takes Megumi several tries to catch his attention, and even then his mind seems to be elsewhere.

53. Keeping a Secret: "They won't know it was you if you don't go back Up there, right?"

54. Tower: Sometimes he hangs out on the top of the monoliths in the Room of Reckoning, just for kicks.

55. Waiting: Joshua reminded himself that the omniscient Composer was probably waiting for him; he was too prideful to turn back now.

56. Danger Ahead: Hanekoma, unlike Megumi and Neku, rarely backed down when Joshua sent him a warning glare.

57. Sacrifice: He treasures self-sacrifice, he explains to the little girl, and doesn't mention that more importantly he didn't fancy having to fight off three experienced Players for choosing _not_ to revive her.

58. Kick in the Head: Joshua resists the urge to kick Minamimoto's unconscious head in and directs the action instead at a rolling soda can.

59. No Way Out: Ridiculous thoughts of breaking Hanekoma out of Angel Jail would have been amusing if they didn't remind him of how powerless he was.

60. Rejection: Joshua knows even before he speaks that Megumi would never dare to think of him in that way.

61. Fairy Tale: When Hanekoma warns him not to try to put together a fairy-tale ending, Joshua retorts that he is not planning to cut off the heels or toes of any ugly stepsisters.

62. Magic: Long since used to it, Hanekoma resists calling anything on the UG magic, but to Joshua it still has an air of wonder.

63. Do Not Disturb: Joshua shuts himself into the Room of Reckoning before Hanekoma can even tell him not to sulk.

64. Multitasking: Even during Games, he likes to keep half an eye on Neku's actions.

65. Horror: Blood drains from his young face as he listens to the Reaper explain what all Players have in common.

66. Traps: He encouraged creative traps for Players; they made things interesting.

67. Playing the Melody: There is a euphoric, exhilarating satisfaction that comes with controlling the city.

68. Hero: He feels a pitying affection for Neku as the boy, so certain that he was the hero of this story, is made useless by overwhelming betrayal.

69. Annoyance: Neku tries not to be annoyed by Joshua's attitude; this only makes Joshua want to try harder to annoy him.

70. 67%: _Cheer up, Neku, only one more week_, he thinks as he watches the boy plummet off the top of Pork City.

71. Obsession: He has to force himself to study for school, now that his real interests have become more supernatural in nature.

72. Mischief Managed: "And how have you been torturing Neku _this_ time?" Hanekoma asks as Joshua practically skips into WildKat.

73. I Can't: Joshua is emotionless when Beat corners him and demands to know why he hadn't given Rhyme's dreams back to her.

74. Are You Challenging Me?: Neku's boldness amuses him, but the Composer does not hesitate to occasionally put him in his place.

75. Mirror: He catches sight of himself in a store window and has to resist the urge to stare at his drastically younger appearance.

76. Broken Pieces: Neku asks him if he and Mr. H still get along, and automatically Joshua answers with the same lie he tells himself: yes, nothing's changed.

77. Test: The desire to push people to their limits and observe their reactions was part of a Composer's job description, but few took quite as much pleasure in it as Shibuya's Composer.

78. Drink: Joshua tried to have a drink with his Conductor once, but after the look on Megumi's face as Joshua spit the liquor right back out, he didn't intend to do so again.

79. Starvation: After nearly a month on the RG, Joshua has to admit that he feels weak and shaky, as if he hasn't eaten for a while.

80. Words: The Composer is bending his own rules, using wordplay to get what he wants, and to his own surprise Hanekoma doesn't mind in the slightest.

81. Pen and Paper: Hanekoma knows better than to leave his sketchbook unattended in Joshua's presence anymore.

82. Can You Hear Me?: Sometimes Neku seems aware when Joshua follows him, even if no such awareness is ever in the thoughts Joshua reads.

83. Heal: Destroying the city would have been so much easier than this slow and delicate process.

84. Out Cold: He is dropped unceremoniously back to his home plane and almost immediately overcome by exhaustion; he curls up on his throne with a frustrating helplessness.

85. Spiral: The Composer asks are you always going to be like this, and Hanekoma says like what, and the Composer says I don't even know anymore.

86. Seeing Red: As far as Hanekoma is concerned, part of his role as guardian is making sure that no one ever stumbles across one of the Composer's snapping points.

87. Food: He still likes to sneak off for some shio ramen every now and then, even if he no longer needs to eat.

88. Pain: Being erased felt like disintegrating like being burned to death like being torn apart like

89. Through the Fire: Breaking through the membrane between the worlds is more difficult than Joshua anticipated, and for a split second he panics and thinks he won't make it.

90. Triangle: He kind of likes it, having one and only one associate on each plane.

91. Drowning: "I almost drowned when I was little, and someone with wings saved me."

92. All That I Have: Joshua abandons his ego and nestles into his city, tugging and nudging at sore spots that he can feel as if they were part of his own body.

93. Give Up: Right now he is furious and feeling cruel; he wants to use the best of his considerable abilities to make _someone_ feel despair.

94. Last Hope: All of Hanekoma's hope is resting on this broken boy, and that makes it easy for Joshua to pull the trigger.

95. Advertisement: Another ad for CAT's work, and even knowing the man personally Joshua is unimpressed.

96. In the Storm: The Composer tries to pull some of Shibuya's chaos under control, but it keeps flaring out of his grasp.

97. Safety First: It was hardly the motivation behind his choice, but Joshua has to admit that he likes having a Conductor with so little personal ambition.

98. Puzzle: "Alberio? What does that even _mean_?"

99. Solitude: Even if it means he's insane, he's glad that he's the only one who can see this strange Game.

100. Relaxation: Having exerted much more effort than he liked to in the day's proceedings, the Composer sunk into his throne with a content sigh.


End file.
